His Greatest Fear
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [She was the one that he worked so hard to come home to every night, she was the one that he never wanted to let go of. He was scared to live without her.] ArthurMolly WARNING: character death


"No."

His voice was firm; it left no room for questioning. His words were fact in his mind, and nothing could change it for him.

The healer simply sighed and turned to walk out of the small kitchen leaving Arthur Weasley to sit alone at his counter.

He let his strong façade fall as he hard the door shut. Folded his arms on the counter and laid his head on them and stared at that wall. No tears came to his eyes as he continued to watch the wall.

It was quiet, quieter than he'd ever thought it could be. Especially in this room, this house… it was so quiet.

He sat up and ran a hand through what was left of the graying hair on his head. "It's not possible."

---

_Arthur sat up and shook his head, he had been knocked over. He looked over to see a small red haired girl rushing to pick up the books that had tumbled to the floor._

"_Do you need a hand?" Arthur asked. He wasn't in a large hurry as he had a spare right now, but it seemed that she did not._

"_Oh, yes please!" She hurried to say, "I'm in such a rush, I'm so sorry… I didn't see you! I fe"-_

"_It's alright." Arthur said, cutting her off._

_She smiled, and slowed down a bit picking up the rest of her thing with the help of Arthur. Once they had picked up everything they stood._

_She smiled, "Thank you for your help."_

"_It's no trouble." Arthur answered and extended his hand to her, "Arthur Weasley."_

_She smiled and shook his hand with her own, "Molly Prewett."_

---

"_Arthur!" Molly yelled in joy, "Arthur!"_

_He looked up from the morning paper to see his glowing wife. "What is it darling?"_

_She grinned brightly at him; "I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" She began to jump up and down in excitement, "I'm going to a mommy!"_

_Arthur hurried over and hugged her tightly. "That's so wonderful." He had a large grin on his face, and kissed the top of her head._

_She sighed and leaned into him; "I so badly want to be a mommy."_

"_You will be." Arthur told her, "And the baby, will love you so much."_

_Molly smiled up at her husband with tears in her eyes, "I've never been so happy!"_

"_Neither have I."_

---

_It was too quiet to be summer._

_Molly sat at the counter with tears in her eyes. Arthur walked up behind her and kissed her head softly._

"_It's so… empty." Molly spoke in a raspy voice, "I don't like it."_

_Arthur nodded with a calm look on his face, "It seems bigger now…" he commented, "I never thought it was this big."_

_Molly sighed, "I can't believe they're all gone."_

"_They visit." Arthur answered, "And you'll have many little grand-children to look after. They will come here."_

"_It's not the same." Molly answered, "All my little babies are grown up and out of the house." A few tears fell from her eyes and she quickly swiped them away, "I miss them."_

"_I do too." Arthur answered, "It seems like just yesterday that Bill was packing to leave for Hogwarts and Charlie wanted nothing more than to go with him."_

_Molly let out a small laugh, "Percy was trying to tell him that he couldn't go… Fred and George were too busy playing with their toy quidditch players to notice, Ron was sleeping and Ginny had just been born."_

_Arthur nodded, "That was the first year with all of them."_

"_I love them all, so much." Molly said, shedding more tears._

"_I do too."_

---

"_Molly?" Arthur said, "The healers said that you have to stay here for a little while, but I will be able to take you home soon."_

_Molly nodded softly and coughed a bit; "That's wonderful Arthur, I should be home for Christmas then."_

"_Yes." Arthur said with a smile, "And we will have a wonderful celebration at the burrow, although the boys and Ginny said that they wanted to cook for you."_

"_Did they?" Molly asked with a smile, "Well, that will be lovely."_

_Arthur smiled and squeezed her hand, "They are looking forward to it. Apparently they've been taking classes."_

"_Thank Merlin." Molly said suddenly letting out a laugh._

_Arthur chuckled; "Yes, I made sure that they would be able to make something edible."_

_Molly coughed again, and then cleared her throat; "So, what does the doctor think I have?"_

_Arthur looked down a bit, "Let's not talk about that Molly."_

_Molly looked at him confused, "Arthur…"_

"_Your healer is going to be coming in soon; I'll go and talk to the children." He said with a false smile and walked out the door before Molly could protest._

"_What's wrong with mum?" Ginny asked as soon as Arthur entered the waiting room, she spoke for all of her brothers in that instant._

_Arthur took a deep breath, "Well… the doctor said that she has heart cancer."_

_None of the children spoke as Arthur continued, "The healer's say that they can't do anything for her anymore."_

_It was very silent for a longtime before Bill broke it; "How long?"_

"_A year… at most."_

---

She had been there for so long, been with him for so long… without her it was… it wasn't possible for her to be gone.

And he found that she was.

He had always told himself that she was what was keeping him going everyday, she was the one that he worked so hard to come home to every night, she was the one that he never wanted to let go of. He was scared to live without her.

And now she was gone.

He had never been more frightened.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I love the coupling of Molly and Arthur, if you think about it they are the ultimate canon couple. They are both such great characters who love each other very much, and I just wanted to write something for them. 

This is also for a contest. It is on _St. Mungo's_ (see my profile) and it is about someone's greatest fear.

This is it. Arthur Weasley's greatest fear.

I hope you enjoyed it!

R&R  
Live Fast Die Never


End file.
